New way around
by lena10123
Summary: What happend if the flock was never taken to the school... how would they meet eachother?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok..new story. **

**Summery:**

**What if the flock were never taken by the school when they were babies but Max lived with Jeb not Dr. Martinez. Would the flock ever meet each other?**

**Disclaimer: Don't own these Characters as I don't own Maximum Ride. ;(**

**Chapter 1**

Line break

"Maximum! Time to wake up! First day of school! Didn't I get you an alarm clock?!" My father Jeb yelled.

"Yeah and didn't I say I wasn't going to school!" I yelled back.

"If you don't get up and get into your school uniform I will pour ice cold water on your head." Jeb said.

Just in case you haven't noticed I don't like school but I also don't like ice cold water being poured on me so I got out of bed and jumped into the shower. Once I got out I got into my school uniform(it makes me look like a Barbie doll which I hate) and headed down stairs.

"Look who finally got out of bed." Annie Jeb's girlfriend said.

"Oh and look who is over." I say in disgust. I hate her. She's the reason we moved to West Virginia. She lives here. It's her house I now live in. FML. Because of her I had to leave my boyfriend Dylan. But then again I did learn he was cheating on me with Lissa. The slut of the school.

"What's for breakfast?" I ask with a yawn.

"Cereal, it's in the cabinet over there." Annie said pointing towards the cabinet right next to the refrigerator.

"I'll pass." I said. I don't trust what she feeds me.

_Beep beep_ I can hear the bus calling for me. I grab my bag and run out to the bus. I know I don't like school but it has to be better than staying 'home' with Annie and Jeb.

When I got on to the bus everyone went quite. I heard stuff like _that's one of the new girls _and _she's hot _and the one I hate the most _ I heard she is the Maximum Ride._ Man did I want to find that boy and kill him.

Line Break

"Wake up you useless brat!" My drunk as always mother yelled at me.

"I'm up!" I yelled at her.

"And while you're at it give me five bucks for waking your lazy ass up." She added

I got up and went to my wallet to get a five dollar bill. Oh wait I don't have any money cause she takes all my money to get cigarettes and beer and pay the bills like our rent.

"I don't have five bucks." I said.

"Fine, give it to me tonight." She answered.

After that lovely conversation (sarcasm) I got into the shower. After my lovely shower I got into my work uniform(I work at bed bath & beyond long story only open job) then put my school uniform over it.

_Beep beep _ I heard the bus right outside the apartment I live in. I ran down stairs and out the door and onto the bus. I sat at my usual seat at the way back. "Look its Fang. Who is he going to bite now?" A random kid said. Ok that was one bite in kindergarten because little Tommy stole my toy. He had to get stitches and now has a scar. Yup that's me for you.

Line break

"Baby, time to wake up." I hear my Mom and dad say sweetly.

"Ok, thank you." I say.

You see (Well not me I'm blind, I stared at the sun once when I was five and went blind) ever since I went blind my parents babied me. We moved here (West Virginia) because there was a better doctor that could help me learn to be blind. (as if that would help I'm already blind) I forced them to let me go to school that has other kids in it. They said yes.. but I have to have somebody walk me around, and plus it's a private school where we have to wear uniforms. But at least I get to go to school with normal people.

I take a quick shower and get on my uniform. I then run downstairs and eat the waffles my parents made me and ran to the car, got in, and waited for my parents to drive me to school.

I heard a soft tap on the window so I opened the door.

"Looks like somebody forgot something." I heard my father say. Then something fell in my lap and I picked it up. It was my backpack.

"Thanks dad." I told him.

"You're welcome son."He replied.

Well, off to a new start. I hope the person who walks me around is a 15 year old girl (who is hot)

Line break

_Rrrr rrr rrr rrr _ goes off my phone. I wake up slowly (I'm not a morning person) to look at my phone which is my mom calling me. I answer the phone.

"Yes mom."

"Just in case you haven't noticed your father and I are still in Mexico. So you need to wake up and get ready for school." She informed me.

I sighed, "Yes Mom, when do you think you guys are coming back?" I asked.

"We don't know, but at least you have Sharon to hang out with." She told me.

Yeah Sharon my 48 year old nanny that absolutely is the laziest women I ever saw. Lets hang out with her.(sarcasm)

"Yeah sure." I say into the phone.

"Hey you have school today, you can also hang out with your friends from school, invite them for a sleep over or something." She said. Yeah my 'friends' I always tell her about. Well here is the thing. I don't have any friends. I have gone to this school for 3 years now ever since my family and I ( my parents and I)moved here from California. My parents are always traveling ever since they won the lottery for 116 million bucks. They won't take me unless it's the summer. So of course I'm the kid whose parents never show up for kids and parents day. I'm the kid who can't get off from school early because its reward day and my parents didn't come to see my award I was rewarded. I can't lie, but I love my parents, but I just wish they'd love me more.

"good bye Nudge, see you once we get home." My mom and dad said into the phone.

"Good bye mom and dad" I said to them.

After I hung up the phone I got my school uniform and went to the bathroom to shower. It felt so relaxing but I had to get out and get dressed. After I got dressed I ran down stairs to grab a granola bar and run to my bus stop.

I know what you guys are thinking. Shouldn't the girl with the millionaire parents have her own limousine, nope I shouldn't. My parents don't want the neighbors knowing were rich. Now you guys are thinking what about the vacations they are always on. My parents told our neighbors they were business trips.

Yep, that's my parents for you.

When I got to the bus stop (which is basically 1/6th of a mile down my road) the bus was headed its way up the road to my bus stop.

When I got on the bus there was a girl I never seen before. She had to be older than me bye 3- 4 years. She's probably one of the new girls. The one that is in high school I would guess. She seems annoyed so I'll just leave her be.

Line break

**Ok since Gazzy and angel are siblings ill put this part in just Angels pov **

Line break

"wake up! Sheesh, you guys should be waking up by yourselves by this age!" I heard my foster mommy Sara say.

Once she left my older brother (The gasman or Gazzy for short) started getting out of bed. He went over to my bed and held out a hand for me to take to help me get out of bed. Once I got out of bed Gazzy went to get dressed and take a shower in the bathroom across the hall of our room.

Gazzy and I, well our parents died when I was 4 (I'm 7 now and Gazzy is 9) that's why we live with Sara, my foster mommy. Our parents were at a gas station filling our car with gas while me and Gazzy were at school and the gas station blew up. We had no family members alive. Both our parents were the only children in their families and our grandparents all died in the same plane crash. Bad luck runs in our family I think.

After I got dressed (**Angel takes baths at night**) I went downstairs to see if there was anything to eat. Sara went back to bed since her shift at work doesn't start till an hour after me and Gazzy go to school. I found cereal but no milk. I put some in two different bowls. One for me and one for Gazzy.

"Hi." Gazzy said to me while walking over to his cereal.

"No milk, sorry." I told him after he noticed there was no milk in his cereal.

"It's ok." He said.

After what felt like twenty minutes we finished our cereal and there was a _beep beep _ of a school bus so me and Gazzy ran outside and got onto the bus.

"Next time be outside or I'm leaving without you guys." The female bus driver said.

Gazzy looked at his watch so we would know when to go outside next time.

"Ok" Gazzy told the bus driver. "Ok eight thirty remember that." He told me. I gave him a thumbs up.

We looked around for empty seats but couldn't find any except for the way back where this kid only sat.

I think he's lonely so I nudge Gazzy and we walk back there and sit in the seat right next to his.

"Look the new kids are sitting next to Fang." "don't be surprised if they come of the bus with bite marks." I heard the other kids say.

The kid we are sitting next to looked at us as if we were crazy then looked away.

"Hi, what's your name? My name is Angel and my brother's name is Gordon, but I call him Gazzy because he farts a lot." I said to the boy.

"Nick, but call me Fang." He answered.

Yay I made a new friend.

**Well that's all for today… I hope you like this story so far. This is the longest chapter I ever wrote with 1775+ words so thanks for reading and I hope to see you next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter yay. And yes my dear friend who is reading this. I wrote this chapter for you.**

Max's pov

Do you know what the stupidest thing I ever saw was. When you have grades pre-k – 12 in the same building. I mean I am literally tripping over 5 year olds.

_Ring ring _goes the bell for first class. So what do I have first. I look down at my schedule. Great, I have biology first. _room 204_ my schedule says. Now where is that room?

_10 minutes later…._

Where the hell is room 204. I have been looking for hours now.

"Maximum Ride, please report to the principal's office." I heard a voice say out of the speakers on the wall.

Great, but what did I do? Well I'm not in class so I'm probably just going to be lectured about skipping.

_Line break_

_Ring Ring _goes the teacher's phone that sits on Mrs. Kilmacks desk. She stops talking about.. well whatever she was talking about. I wasn't paying attention to her. I was sleeping since I only got 1 hour of sleep last night.

Mrs. Kilmacks answered the phone then glanced at me. " Are you sure sir?" … "Ok I'll send him down now." She hangs up the phone then looks at me.

"Nick, Principle Colsen wants you." She tells me. "You can leave your stuff here."

"Ok." I answer her.

I wonder why I'm going to the office. Is it about me sleeping in class? Is it because I'm failing _3 _classes. Yeah 3 classes. From the time of me working from 3 o'clock in the afternoon, which is the time I get out of school, to 1 o'clock at night, I really don't have time to do homework.

By the time I get to the principal's office, I have a million questions on why I am here.

I walk in to the office and see the most beautiful girl in the world. She must be one of the newgirls. She has dirty blonde hair, brown eyes, and has the curves in all the right places.

I hear someone clear their throat and I looked away from the goddess to see the principle look at me with disapproval.

"Nick, Max here," the principal says while pointing at the beautiful women who I now know her name is max, "needs someone to help her to get to each class. You are the only one who shares a full schedule with her and has been here their whole high school experience so that's why we choose you." He finishes.

All I can think is Yes! I get to spend more time with her.

"Hey you, you there." I heard a beautiful voice say. I open my eyes and see a hand waving in front of my face. I must have zoned out.

"Yup, now let's get to class."

**I'm so sorry but this is all I can do at this moment. These are the reasons why.**

**Its 1:00 am**

**I have so much homework to do its not even funny.**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but I was just reminded by a friend (u know who u are) that I have not updated this in a long time so I just had to update this and also the other 4 pov's are going to be in the next chapter. **


	3. part 2 of chapter 2

**Second part of chapter two yay**

**Iggy's pov**

"We are here son." I hear my father say.

I was almost tempted to say "Well yeah, don't you hear the screaming, and the moaning of two people kissing." But no, I am a good child and well I really want that _new _bomb kit for Christmas so I'm trying to be extra nice.

"Ok." I say. I hear my parents get out of the car. Then someone opens my door.

"Here son, I'll get your book bag." I hear my dad say as he takes my bag away. _Remember, don't complain = new bomb kit. Remember._ I remind myself as I try not to kill the people in this parking lot. "Look, it's the blind new kid, who apparently still needs his parents." And "I bet you five bucks that's a baby toilet in that book bag." And my favorite "I bet you he is gayer than Barney."

Yup, I am apparently gay. Did they miss the part when I said "I hope the person who walks me around is a 15 year old girl (who is hot)"?

"Ignore them baby, there just jealous." My mom states.

Yes mom, because everyone is jealous of a 15 year old guy being walked into a school by his parents. Yup they are sooo jealous.

We walk through the front door to my new school and then we took a left through another door and I heard this…. "Nick, wait, I need you to help this new kid around too, but this one is permanent." I heard someone say, I'm guessing the principal.

"What do you mean permanent?" I heard a guy say. He must be Nick.

"My son is blind, so he needs help getting to his classes." I heard my mom say in a disapproving voice.

"Ok." I heard the guy, Nick sigh. Why couldn't it have been a girl?

My mom nudged me, reminding me of my manners. _Bomb kit for Christmas Iggy, just do it for the bomb kit! _"Hi, my name is Jeff, but I prefer to be called Iggy." I told him.

"Fang." I heard Nick mutter, I guess he likes to be called Fang.

"Max." I hear a girl say.

"Nick, show these kids there classes, Jeff, like Maximum, shares a full schedule with you so it would make things easier for you." The principal said "Oh and Jeff, you can call me Principal Colsen."

"Ok" I told him.

"Come on." I hear Fang say. We walked out and down a hall way. "Do you need me to hold your hand?" Fang said in a mocking voice.

"Nah, that's not needed, do you want to hold my hand is the real question." I responded. I heard the girl, Max chuckle.

"Sorry, but you're not my type, I don't date 5 year olds." Fang said.

"Boys stop! Fang, how much longer till we get to our first class?" Max asked.

"Here we are room 204, Mrs. Kilmacks math class.

Line break

Life gets really boring, especially when you have no friends and is in eighth grade. It's the same old routine every day. Get up, get dressed, go to school, come back home, eat, then go back to sleep. Sometimes I go out with my parents to eat, but that is when they are actually home.

"Hey, are you one of the new students?" Jessie, a girl I have been sitting right next to all year long asked me.

"No, I've been here all year." I told her. This is how ignored I am at school.

"Oh" she responds.

I can't wait till lunch.

Line break

**This chapter has Gazzy's pov in it too because they are in different grades.**

When Angel and I walk into the school, there are two teachers waiting for us. "Are you Gordon?" One teacher asked me.

"Are you Angela?" the other teacher asked Angel.

"Yeah" we responded to them. They smiled at us as we followed them to our classes. My teacher led me to the second floor while Angel's teacher kept her on the first floor.

"Ok, so I'm Mrs. Julian. I'm your teacher. My room is 306A. Here we are." She said and stopped to point at a door that had 306A on it in big red letters/numbers. I walked in with Mrs. Julian to my new classroom. When I walked in everyone stared at me. I guess it's rare to have a new kid.

When I started walking past kids to get to the one empty seat in the class Iet one rip. I hid my smirk.

"Eww!" I heard a bunch of girls scream. "Nice one" a guy said as I walked passes him.

"Gordon, please step out into the hall next time please." Mrs. Julian told me.

"Yes, mam." I replied.

"Ok, so back to multiplication," Mrs. Julian stared to say but I ignored her, knowing that I'm already awesome at everything math. My old teacher said I should be in high school math. (**Gazzy is in 5****th**** grade**) When is lunch in this place?

Line break

"Hi Angela. I'm Mr. Rogers, your teacher." My teacher, Mr. Rogers told me.

"Hi Mr. Rogers, you can call me Angel." I told him. He led me to a door that had 106A in big colorful numbers on it.

"This is our classroom that you will go to every day." He told me and I nodded. We walked in to the room and I saw a bunch of kids playing games at tables. "Class we have a new student, Angel." Mr. Rogers told the class.

"Hi Angel." The class responded. I waved hello.

"Angel, you will be sitting at the Gryffindor table. The tables are based off of the Harry Potter books. You get a question right you give your table ten points. Now go join your table." Mr. Rogers told me. The class is big knowing this is the only class for 3rd grade. There were only nine kids sitting at the table now so I made them ten kids in all. Forty kids in the whole class. They should make a second class. At least in Gazzy's grade they have two classes. I heard half the school eats at the same time. 1st, 3rd, 5th, 6th, 8th, 10th, and 12th graders eat together while kindergarten, 2nd, 4th, 7th, 9th, and 11th graders eat together. So, I get to eat with Gazzy. Just thinking about lunch makes me hungry.

When is lunch?

**Sorry about not updating this in a while. I'm behind in my homeschooling so my parents are making me do eight hour days which is a pain. And plus I have nanowrimo which I'm way behind on. ** **I'll post another chapter soon. Well have a good day****.**


End file.
